The invention relates to a locking device for releasable locking with a counter body, having a base body, which is connected together with an add-on element and a connection element, preferably by means of screws, and an actuator.
From the prior art, the use of locking devices for connecting at least two components from a number of technical fields is known from the prior art. It is, for example, known that fastening wheel rims and thus a wheel to wheel axles takes place by means of a plurality of screw connections. The screw connections are arranged in a circular manner around the central axis on the wheel axle. In the case of sports cars, it is known that the connection takes place by means of a single central nut or screw. In DE 61 00 25 A and DE 62 53 10 A, alternative connection types are disclosed, in which a connection of the wheel rim to the wheel axle is achieved by clamping a clamping piece.
The above-mentioned locking devices have the disadvantage that the connection between the components is time-consuming if three to five or more screws or nuts can be loosened and correctly refitted. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that in order to connect the screws or nuts, a tool such as a torque key is required, which is not always available. In addition, a high degree of effort is required in order to fasten the screws or nuts.
Another locking device is, for example, known from DE 19 59 884 A. Here a rapid closure for safety belts in vehicles is disclosed, which has a base body and a locking means for locking the base body to a counter body. The rapid closure consists of a sleeve and a locking pin insertable therein, having members for cooperating with locking balls arranged in the sleeve, which are retained by a spring-loaded sleeve in a non-locking position and are guided into locking engagement with the locking pin in the case of the locking pin being introduced into the sleeve. Furthermore, a safety member is provided, which prevents a displacement of the sleeve by means of a member other than the locking pin.
However, this rapid closure has the disadvantage that in the case of actuating the actuator, said actuator is not automatically transferred into a locking position. In fact, the locking takes place such that in the standby position of the closure, the locking pin is inserted into the sleeve. The head then displaces the sleeve downwards. As soon as the sleeve with its upper edge reaches below the transverse bores, it frees the locking balls so that the latter, if the head of the locking pin has also passed the bores, is compressed into the recess by the spring through cooperation of the ring. The rapid closure is then located in the locking position.
The actuator is also not automatically moved into the locking position by the displacement device after exceeding a centre point.